


Up All Night To Get Lectured

by JosephThropp



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All characters involved in the implied sexual content are of age!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephThropp/pseuds/JosephThropp
Summary: The evening after the Ashen Wolves come under Byleth's tutelage, Dimitri is kept up at night by noise from the adjacent dorm room. Investigating it proves to be a mistake.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Balthus von Adalbrecht
Kudos: 41





	Up All Night To Get Lectured

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea what the hell Balthus is even gonna be like, so forgive me for leaving him as such a blank slate here! I just had to get this idea out after seeing so many posts about people thirsting over Balthus. Gotta love that exposed torso!

Another audible moan from the other side of the wall had Dimitri flinching in his bed. An hour of this already, and still Sylvain and whoever he’d brought back to his dorm room were still at it. Dimitri’s knocks at both the wall and door had gone ignored, and he could only wonder if their professor, in the room directly beneath Sylvain’s, was having just as much trouble getting to sleep as Dimitri. Honestly, after today, they were both in dire need of some rest.

There’d been a lot of excitement in a very short time, with the professor leading several of the students down below the Monastery. They’d gone to the place known as Abyss, a sort of secret society that had operated in the dark. The details and logistics of it all were still a little murky, but Byleth hadn’t hesitated to delve deep into the halls beneath the academy, a small band of students in tow. Exploring the darkness with Edelgard had reminded Dimitri a bit of time spent in their youth, playing hide and seek in pantries and closets. 

Even more intriguing than the world beneath Garreg Mach, however, was the people. Those cast out of society for any number of reasons, and even some hopeful students among them. The Ashen Wolves, they called themselves. A house without any professor to lead them. That is, until Byleth had taken that duty upon themself. 

Suddenly, the Blue Lions had found themselves with four new classmates. All very colorful personalities, but they’d quickly begun to assimilate rather well. Constance and Mercedes were getting on quite well, Hapi and Ashe were brushing up on chivalric tales together, and even Yuri and Ingrid seemed to be becoming fast friends. The last one, Balthus, still seemed to be warming up to the above ground world, however. 

Considering all that had gone down, Dimitri would’ve expected Sylvain to take a break from his typical fraternizing. How did someone delve below ground, come face to face with those considered undesirable, and still feel the urge to chat up whatever girl would listen? 

It seemed too ridiculous a thought to even imagine, and yet it was a very real truth of Sylvain’s mind. 

This wasn’t the first such time Sylvain had kept Dimitri up well into the night, but it was among the worst occasions. Usually a fist against the wall or Sylvain’s door was enough to shame the skirt-chaser and whatever guest he was hosting into at least continuing in silence. In other scenarios, it would lead to a poor young woman rushing out of Sylvain’s room in the middle of the night, half-dressed and looking beyond humiliated. Tonight, though? Dimitri could swear that Sylvain was only getting louder in response to the impact of a fist against the wall. 

If Dimitri weren’t so decent, he’d simply storm into his friend’s room and put an end to it altogether. Unfortunately, that option was off the table as far as he was concerned. If Dimitri was embarrassed even hearing the sounds of Sylvain ravaging a young woman, he didn’t even want to think about the possibility of witnessing it. 

Mercifully, Dimitri was only left to stew in the dark for another half hour before the noise finally died down. Once he could count five minutes passing without hearing an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal from Sylvain, he was convinced he was finally through the worst of it. 

If he was smarter, Dimitri would’ve counted his blessings and taken that as a sign to finally enjoy some rest. As it was, though, he was sick of it. Lecturing Sylvain on how his behavior was unacceptable was most certainly a fool’s errand, and not likely to see any long-lasting results. Dimitri was the type to forever hold out hope, though. Hope that Sylvain may one day turn into a well adjusted adult, unlikely as it may be. 

Tossing his blanket aside, Dimitri quickly set about making himself decent. He could only think that perhaps he’d missed out on a promising career as a street performer. Who else but a clown would still be this committed to such a fruitless endeavor? 

Stepping out of his room, Dimitri was expecting to find the hall empty. Either Sylvain’s guest would be gone, or they’d at least have had enough time to redress before Dimitri came knocking. What he wasn’t expecting was to run into a man’s very solid and very bare chest. 

Stumbling back after bumping into the man, Dimitri was surprised to see one of the new faces they’d met just a short while earlier. Balthus? The man was without his white overcoat, as well as the chain that was typically slung across his chest. Looking closer, Dimitri spotted them clutched under the man’s arm. What in the Goddess’s name was he doing up here? And why was he past Dimitri’s room, at the end of the hall? 

“Ah, ‘scuse me!” The large man apologized after jumping a bit, seemingly just as surprised as Dimitri. His eyes squinted in the darkness as he looked the blonde over, eventually lighting up with recognition. “Hey, you’re the princely one, aren’t ya?” Dimitri hadn’t even responded before Balthus was already sidling past him, totally unbothered at strolling about the dormitories with a bare torso. “Pardon me, your highness.” 

Silence ensued as Dimitri turned to watch Balthus leave the dormitory without another word. His eyes must’ve been wide as dinner plates as realization slowly hit him. Balthus hadn’t been spending much time with the rest of the class after they’d reemerged for a reason. He hadn’t just gone off by himself, had he? 

“Hey, Dimitri. You’re up late. You have any water on you? I’m pretty damn parched right now.” 

A shudder ran through Dimitri as he turned back towards the familiar voice, finding Sylvain standing just outside his open doorway. He was also clad in nothing but a pair of pants, with his hair looking even more out of sorts than normal. A sheen of perspiration was still visible on his skin. And even from where he was standing, Dimitri could easily see Sylvain’s bed in the room, the sheets looking terribly crooked and wrinkled. 

“Sylvain, are your knees trembling?” Was this Dimitri’s fault? When he’d been having these discussions with Sylvain about not spending so much time chasing women, should he have specified that chasing men was not acceptable solution? Would they have to worry about Sylvain making passes at Professor Hanneman in addition to Professor Manuela, now? Oh, no. Please, no. Dimitri wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope. “Ugh, Sylvain…” 

He couldn’t even muster the strength. The prince sighed in exasperation as he plastered a hand against his face, suddenly feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. No, no more of this. He was going to bed. 

“We’ll discuss this more in the morning. This is not an improvement, and had I the energy required to do so, I would most certainly explain why to you in detail.” Dimitri had already turned and began walking back into his room, closing the door behind him just as soon as he finished his thought. Sylvain watched him go with a bemused expression, just pleased that he’d avoided a lecture for a change. He wasn’t particularly feeling up to one either, so this worked out for everyone. 

“Geez, he should see someone about that insomnia. Oh well. Guess I’ll go for water myself.” With a stretch of his arms over his head, Sylvain began making his way down the hall. Dimitri did have a point about one thing though, Sylvain was still feeling a little wobbly on his feet. 

He made a mental note to have some water ready in his dorm ahead of time if he intended to invite Balthus over again. Consider the fact that he was already planning on doing so, it seemed like a good idea to start stocking up. 


End file.
